


Rivals? Rivals!

by kimaris



Series: I'm The Maknae, Wonho! ( A Wonkyun Storydump) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Basketball AU, M/M, ace player + captain wonho, fluff???kinda, plus got7 members too bc why not, point guard changkyun, rest of mx is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am Gwangju High’s point guard, Im Changkyun. I’m looking forward to play against you and your team, even though I’ll be crushing all of you down.”</p><p>Wonho grits his teeth, squeezing Changkyun’s hand, it’s a miracle he managed to fake a smile.</p><p>This brat’s not cute at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals? Rivals!

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread yeettt, i don't know shit about basketball. don't sue me.

 

 

The official start of Inter-High is one week away, and to say that everyone participating is busy would be an understatement. Schools prepared for months, and athletes even started practicing years beforehand, then again, practice never ends, unless you’re out of high school and decided to stop playing basketball. Though, to most, that would be ridiculous.

There are a lot of things that people are looking forward to seeing once the event start. Aside from the regular plays, there’s also the match among the kings, but in the end, it’s always the king of the south, Gwangju High, against Yongsan International, the school proclaimed to be the best in Seoul.

However, for the past years, Yongsan had always been the champion, both in Inter-High and Winter Cup. Which makes it reasonable for the team to be highly respected, their ace player and captain, Shin Hoseok—who prefers to be called Wonho—is in his senior year, which makes this season his last play. And that adds to the team’s resolve to be the remaining champion.

“Don’t worry too much, we’re going to win.” He laughs lightheartedly, seeing the serious expressions on his teammates’ faces.

Yugyeom, a freshman who was good enough that he’d been able to join the first string, says, “We can’t be too sure, hyung.” They’re currently in the gym, having a fifteen minute break that’s ending too soon for their liking. “I heard that Gwangju High recruited a strong player this year. Apparently, the kid played internationally. Hm, it was in Boston, I think?”

Wonho shrugs, seemingly unaffected. “Doesn’t matter where he used to play, He’s in South Korea now, and in here, _we_ are the champions.” He stands up, takes one last swig of his water and claps his hands to get the attention of the team. “Alright, break’s over! First string, resume with the footwork drills! Second string, practice passing, and dribbling, go!” Orders after orders were heard, but no one complained. The news about the new recruit from Gwangju seemed to be an additional motivation for the team.

 _You better be as good as what they say._ Wonho grins to himself as he jogs towards his team, joining the others in training.

 

\--

 

Practice ended at seven in the evening.

Before they separate ways, going to the convenience store for some cold treats had been a habit for Wonho and his team, and that night was no different.

“Ahh, why am I paying for you guys?” It was more of a complaint and less of a question, though a smile forms on Wonho’s face when he hears the childish laughter of his teammates. He enters the store, makes a beeline towards the ice cream section, and was about to slide open the freezer when he noticed a short guy standing in front of a shelf filled with candies, which happened to be just beside the ice cream freezer.

The boy looked serious and confused at the same time, lower lip jutted out and a finger tapping his chin. From his position, Wonho can hear the boy humming to himself.

And maybe it was curiosity that made Wonho clear his throat, loud enough to get the boy’s attention. “Uh, are you okay there?” The boy blinked, tilting his head to the side as if he didn’t understand what Wonho said, and, much to Wonho’s amusement, it was proven right when the boy asked him if he could repeat it in a rather polite way even.

“Oh!” The boy smiles, and scratches his cheek. Wonho guesses it’s a gesture the boy makes when he’s embarrassed. “I am okay, thank you for asking. I am sorry for I am not good with speaking ‘normal’ Korean just yet. It has been a lot of years since I last spoke the language, thus, I am rusty.” He chuckles softly, his tone surprisingly deep despite his youthful face.

Upon closer inspection, Wonho did notice the foreign atmosphere surrounding the boy. If he may add, Wonho finds the boy cute, adorable even, what with his lightly flushed cheeks and too formal way of speaking (he’s lowkey bitter since his juniors rarely speak to him politely).

Wonho smiles reassuringly, sliding the freezer open to take out a bunch of papico ice cream (later, he’d deny that he’s being stingy, and insist that sharing is caring) “It’s alright, I understand you anyway.” Closing the freezer, he looks back at the boy only to see him reaching out for a box of gummy bears, standing on his tippy toes.

The ace player stifles a snicker at the amusing sight, and decides to help the other. Handing the box to the boy, whose name he still doesn’t know, he smiles. “Is this the reason why you looked grumpy earlier?” he didn’t know why he even bothered asking, last time he checked; he’s not that nosy, especially to strangers.

 _But he’s a cute stranger, from head to toe, completely your type_. Is what Wonho’s hoe-ish mind says, and the more reasonable side of him argues with a, _but he’s still a stranger nonetheless._

The boy’s answer broke his inner monologue. “Embarrassingly, yes, I was thinking about how I could reach it, since I am not tall enough.” He shakes the box a little. “Thank you for the help--?” he trails off, and Wonho was quick enough to follow, to understand that the boy is silently asking for his name.

“Oh, right. The name’s Shin Hoseok, if you’re from around here, you’d know who I am.” Well, he didn’t mean to sound like he’s bragging, wait, he actually kind of does, since he’s subtly trying to impress the cute boy. “I’m—“

“Ah! Yongsan’s ace player? It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, though it is funny to meet you in a place like this.”

Before Wonho could stop himself, he’d already asked, “Are you a fan?” to which he got a fit of (unbelievably cute) giggles in return.

“I’d like to say yes, but that would be weird coming from me. We are supposed to be rivals after all.”

Rivals. Wonho scoffs at the idea. Wait … rivals?

“…You play basketball? You? Play? Basketball? _**You?!**_ ” Wonho should really stop himself from talking, because that sounded rude. But, it can’t be true. He refused to believe that the boy who looks like a middle school student is a basketball player. He even said they were rivals, what the heck. “Wait, wait. Rivals? Gwangju is our rival, don’t tell me you’re—“

“Kyun? What’s taking you too long?” a rather familiar voice interrupts the two, and Wonho looks at the boy, ‘Kyun’, sees how the boy smiles so big it must have hurt his cheeks.

“Hyung!”

Turning around, Wonho sees none other than the captain of Gwangju High’s basketball team, Im Jaebum.

Jaebum cocks an eyebrow, surprised and unimpressed. Wonho’s got the feeling that the other didn’t like him that much, perhaps not at all. “Shin, fancy seeing you here.” He says even though his face says otherwise.

Wonho fidgets. “Uh-“

He gets cut off again when he notices ‘Kyun’ walking past him, speaking rather quickly in English. He wouldn’t admit it, but it kind of annoyed him when it seemed like ‘Kyun’ has forgotten all about him completely.

Which makes it really weird, considering that they don’t even know each other, well, not really.

Just before Wonho can start a new internal monologue, ‘Kyun’ calls him out. “Thank you for the help, Hoseok-ssi.” He even waved at him, and if Jaebum wasn’t anything but glaring blatantly at him, Wonho would’ve waved back. “Let’s see each other again, though next time it would be on the court. Good luck.”

The two didn’t wait for Wonho to respond before walking away, they were completely immersed in each other’s words. Even from the distance, Wonho swears he heard Jaebum laughing (that gave him the chills, because he can’t picture a smiling Im Jaebum, what more of a laughing one?)

Wonho faintly hears something along the lines of _‘going to pay for me, hyung?’_ and _‘of course, anything for my baby brother.’_

Wonho nearly drops the items he’s carrying.

 

\--

 

_(“Oh, didn’t I tell you? The new recruit in Gwangju High’s team is the captain’s younger brother.” Yugyeom’s words were muffled, cheeks stuffed with chips. “I bet they both have scary faces.”_

_**Wrong** , Wonho wanted to say, but he knows the brat wouldn’t let him live if he says it out loud._

_Minhyuk, their hyperactive small forward, chimes in. “I didn’t know he has a brother!”_

_“Well, now you know about it.” Yugyeom laughs, “Rumors said he’s much stronger than captain Jaebutt. I’m actually curious if it’s true, because if it is, then it would be a hassle for us.”_

_From the back, Wonho sighs, and when the two asked him what’s wrong, he dismisses it with a smile, and says he’s just tired from the day’s training)_

\--

 

Yongsan won all the games they played so far, though it has only been three days since Inter-High started, so despite the straight win, they still don’t have time to celebrate. The major games have yet to come.

The cheers coming from the crowd echoes in the spacious yet packed arena, the current game is Gwangju High against Daegu High, the latter’s quite a strong team, but it is, unfortunately, not strong enough to win against the king of the south.

Wonho and his team decided to stay and watch, since it would help them have an idea about how Gwangju High’s game play would be like in their match, of course they’ve seen it before already, but Jaebum and his co captain, Son Hyunwoo, are men fond of surprises, Yongsan can’t let their guards down.

However, much to Wonho’s surprise, the person he’s most curious about is not present in the game. Instead, Jaebum’s little brother is seated in the bench, watching the game with little interest. He looked so bored, that it irked the captain. Frowning to himself, Wonho crosses his arms. “Why isn’t he playing? Is their opponent not enough for him? Tsk.”

Wonho feels a not so light poke on his side. “Eh? What did you say, hyung?”

Flinching, Wonho turns to smack Yugyeom’s head. “You little shit! Don’t talk so suddenly, you’re going to give me a heart attack!” He hears Yugyeom whine about how Wonho’s too abusive, and that he can feel a bump forming on his head already. Wonho rolls his eyes; Yugyeom’s always been a ‘dramatic punk’.

“Gwangju’s new recruit isn’t in the game. I thought you said he’s in the first string?” he says once Yugyeom has stopped whining.

Rubbing his head, Yugyeom shrugs. “That’s what they said. Maybe they didn’t want to reveal their new asset just yet. Why, are you worried?”

Wonho makes a strangled noise, as if offended by the question (maybe he is, maybe not) “You wish, brat.”  

Their conversation ended there, and Wonho went back to analyzing the team’s pattern. It never fails to amaze him, how Jaebum seemed to have a lot of tricks under his sleeve. Shaking his head, Wonho convinces himself that there is nothing to worry about.

 

\--

 

It was during the break where Wonho gets the chance to see Kyun again. He was taking a can of soda from the vending machine when he sees the smaller boy standing outside their designated room. He seemed to be on the phone with someone, and though Wonho can’t tell for sure, the boy looked like he was annoyed.

Cocking an eyebrow, he approaches the boy, and the latter immediately notices his presence.

Kyun smiles, “Oh, Hoseok-ssi, it’s nice to see you again.” The boy is no longer wearing his jersey, much to Wonho’s confusion.

Wonho nods in greeting. “You’re not going to play? Or are you planning on coming out on third quarter?” To make it sound like a casual question, he takes a sip of his cola, even offering some to the other, to which the smaller male politely declined. Seriously, why is he nosy when it comes to Im’s little brother?

“Ah, no, no, there’s no need.” Kyun says, accompanied with a charming smile.

Wonho was about to ask why, when the other adds, “Hyunwoo hyung said there’s no need, we’re going to win anyway.”

Well, Wonho thought he’s arrogant enough, he might’ve been wrong. “Wow, aren’t you confident, kid.” He hears soft laughter; somehow, it sounded mocking to Wonho.

“I am, because it’s the truth. It’s not even a big challenge, how unfortunate, if I were to be honest.” Wonho sees the smaller male slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Oh, right. I don’t think I’ve formally introduced myself yet.” Kyun says, offering his hand to the taller male, and with his charming smile still plastered on his face, he introduces himself in the way that has Wonho’s stress level rise up.

“I am Gwangju High’s point guard, Im Changkyun. I’m looking forward to play against you and your team, even though I’ll be crushing all of you down.”

Wonho grits his teeth, squeezing Changkyun’s hand, it’s a miracle he managed to fake a smile.

_This brat’s not cute at all._

 

\--

 

_(Jaebum’s team won, true to Changkyun’s words, 110-55. To some, it’s simply amazing how strong the team is, but to Wonho, it served as a major threat._

_Because Gwangju wasn’t playing seriously at all)_

 

\--

 

The buzzer rings loudly, signaling the end of the game.

Yongsan’s supporters cheered, it’s their tenth win, meaning, they’d be playing for semi finals, like always.

“Good game, captain!” Minhyuk pats his back, and Wonho grins in return.

The captain feels another person patting his back, this time he doesn’t need to look around to know it’s Yugyeom, the boy’s too casual. “Semi finals, captain! Hoo!” he laughs, “Though that is to be expected.”

Wonho rolls his eyes, “Learn how to be a little more humble, yeah?”

Both teams lined up as the commentator announces the scores, as Wonho leads his team out of the court, he vaguely notices Changkyun in the crowd, standing beside Gwangju’s center, Chae Hyungwon. They seemed to be discussing about something important, at least until Changkyun looked up and stared straight at Wonho’s direction.

Oh right, the first match for semi finals would be Yongsan against Gwangju High.

Clenching his fist, Wonho smirks. “Let’s see what you’ve got, midget.” He mouths the words before continuing to lead his team.

Wonho turns around too soon, that he didn’t see Changkyun smirking back.

“You’re going down, sweet heart.”


End file.
